The Highs and Lows of Life
by Bazil
Summary: This is based 10 months after the last episode of Friends was shown.There is a character death but its not someone that was in it a lot but a likeable person.  The main summary is inside, so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This is set 10 months after the last ever episode of Friends was shown. Monica, Chandler and the twins are living in their new house. Ross, Rachel and Emma are living in Monica and Chandler's old apartment. Joey is still in his apartment, living alone. Phoebe and Mike are trying for a baby. I hope you all enjoy it and please read and review. Thanks.

* * *

Monica woke in a cold sweat; it was 4:47a.m. She hadn't being sleeping to good lately after all it had been a rough couple of months; what with Ericka and Jack coming along and also her dad not being well this last while. She looked to her left and saw her husband Chandler sound asleep so she decided to get up and maybe give the bathroom and kitchen a quick clean before the babies woke. It only took her 15 minutes to clean the kitchen; as she had given it a quick going over before bed earlier, so she went on to do the bathroom, just as she was half-way through it the phone rang. She ran out to pick it up before it woke anyone, not knowing who it could be at this hour.

"Hello." she said quietly.

"Monica, it's me…..Ross…..I ehhh…..I was just talking to Mom and ehhh…..Monica it's not good." he said his voice breaking.

"Its dad isn't it?!" Monica said while taking a seat on the sofa.

"Yeah it is…..he's gone…..doctors said it was a heart attack." Ross said.

Monica couldn't say anything; she was speechless after all he had been getting better doctors said he may even have been out of hospital in the next week.

"Monica, are you there?" Ross questioned.

"Yeah…..where's mom now?" she asked.

"At the hospital, I'm going to collect her now bring her back to mine, let her try and sleep." he answered.

"Right ok, well I guess there isn't anything we can do until tomorrow is there?!" she stated, trying to hold back the tears.

"Guess not. I better go then I don't want her to be on her own for too long. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Ross said.

"Bye." And she hung up the phone and wiped away the tear that was rolling down her face, at this Chandler came out.

"Who was that?" When he saw Monica's tears he knew what had happened, he went over, held her in his arms and just let her cry.

_**Next Morning. **_

There was a knock at the door. Monica answered and it was her mom. Ross and Rachel. Monica and Rachel hugged, then Ross and Monica, who both started to cry and then Monica hugged her mom; who she could tell by her eyes had been crying the whole way there.

"Who has Emma?" Chandler asked Rachel in a whisper.

"Phoebe and Mike, they said they were having Jack and Ericka also, so they offered to take her too. We didn't think Judy would want the kids around her today." Rachel explained.

Chandler nodded. They all sat down in the living-room and nobody said anything for awhile.

"Did you get much sleep?" Monica asked her mom.

"No not much," she said, "I kept re-living it, I was at the machine getting some coffee and all these doctors and nurses just started running by me and into his room, I just froze…..I couldn't move…..then I heard the noise the long drawn out beeeeeeeeeep and I knew…..he left me…..the doctor said it was a heart attack…..that he didn't suffer." she explained it all to them and then just broke down crying again. Monica put her arm around her to comfort her.

_**Phoebe and Mike's POV**_

"This feels kind of weird." Mike admitted to Phoebe.

"What does?" Phoebe asked.

"This…..walking around Central Park with three kids…..and strangely enough none of them are ours!" Mike pointed out.

"I know but its good practice for when we have our own. And I couldn't not offer now could I." Phoebe stated.

"I understand that but did you not think the twins were enough. Where's Joey? Why could he not take Emma?" Mike said.

"Work…..he couldn't get off. Anyway why are you getting so up-tight about minding three little children…..you know were going to be having lots more than that, I want a big family and you said you did too, so what's the problem?" Phoebe asked, getting a little annoyed.

"I do want a family and I guess I don't have a problem." Mike said in a calm yet sarcastic tone.

"Fine. Oh this reminds me I'm ovulating from today so I hope you don't have any plans for the next week because were going to be very busy." Phoebe joked.

Mike gave a sideward smile and took Emma over to go on the swings and Phoebe sat on the bench minding the twins who were fast asleep in the pram and watched Mike and Emma and she dreamed it would be like this when they had their own family.

_**4 Days Later **_

It was the day of the funeral. Everyone was getting ready and rushing around trying to get the children ready too. When they got to the church they were all really happy with the amount of people that turned up. Earlier in the week Ross's mom had asked them both to speak at the funeral and they happily agreed. Half-way through the funeral, the priest said that Ross was now going to say a few words. Ross took a few minutes to get up and then felt Rachel's hand on his shoulder and that gave him the encouragement to do it. He walked up to the alter and stood in front of the microphone. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I ehhh…..I guess I should really know what to say…..I've done quite a few speeches in my time what with three different sets of vows," he looked around the church and saw a few people laugh then he looked at Monica and his mom who were in floods of tears and Rachel who was smiling up at him and he continued, "this times different though, I suppose in some ways it's easier but also harder. My dad was…..well he was me and Monica's dad and like them all he was embarrassing and of course he said embarrassing things in such a loud voice so everyone heard but he also had that other side to him where if there was a crisis his words would reassure you and give you lots of comfort. I think I'm going to leave it there and let my little sister have a go at this and continue to give my dad an even bigger head with all these things were saying." Ross walked away from the alter and let out a huge sigh that he didn't know he was holding. He sat down, kissed Rachel and took Emma in his arms and just held her tight. Then Monica stood up and walked to the alter and smiled at the priest.

"Well how do I compare to that. I didn't know what I was going to say today and at the last minute I thought why not do something different so I sat down with a pen and paper and decided on a poem. So here it goes:

When things were rough,

You told me to get tough,

But to always have compassion,

And to live life with a passion.

I will not say goodbye,

Just because you have died,

I will say that I am going to miss you,

I am sure that you know.

Life goes on,

Even if you are gone,

It's never going to be the same,

It is a real shame.

My dad…..Jack Gellar."

She walked back to her seat and while she was walking she looked at everyone and realised that they were all crying. She sat down beside Ross and Chandler and he whispered in her ear, "That was beautiful, well done. I love you." and he kissed her cheek. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him. When the funeral was ending the last song to be played was 'I Believe I Can Fly' by R.Kelly. When they were all leaving the church for some strange reason Monica just kept thinking to herself, "Did he come? After all they were friends. Maybe he sat at the back…..did Richard come?"

_**Later That Day **_

Everybody went back to Monica and Chandler's house after the church. People were talking, some laughing and Judy was crying in Ross's arms. Monica had just put the twins to bed and as she came down the stairs, she walked into the kitchen, put some dishes into the sink and went out into the sitting-room; and then she saw him…..Richard…..standing in the corner of the room with a whiskey on the rocks and a cigar in his hand…..they caught each others eye and slowly walked over to each other.

"Hi. I'm sorry for your loss." Richard said.

Monica just looked at him and hugged him tightly. Chandler spotted this but decided to let it slip passed him.

"So what's going to happen, does he want to be buried or cremated?!" Richard asked.

"He…..he once said to me that he wanted to be buried at sea; hat we'd make a day of it; rent a boat, pack a lunch…..he didn't want people to think of him as predictable anymore…..so were going to do just that." Monica said, with a smile on her face; the first one in weeks.

_**One Week Later**_

It was one week after the burial and they were all trying to get back to normal. Rachel had gone back to work today.

Honey I'm home," she laughed, as she closed the door, "Oh my god work was crazy, I don't know how Ralph Lauren survived without me!" she continued.

"You hungry?" Ross asked.

"Starving! Where's Emma?" she said, sitting at the table.

"Your mom has her for the night. I thought maybe we could go out for dinner." He declared.

"That would be lovely," she said, standing up and kissing him on the lips, "just give me an hour." she smiled.

"You look fine the way you are." he commented.

"But Ross I'm in my work suit, I can't go to dinner looking like this." she said, looking at herself.

"Let's go, come on." he said, taking the car keys up off the table and pushing Rachel out the door.

A half an hour later they were outside the planetarium, Rachel turned to Ross and said,

"What are we doing here? If you knew you had to stop off at work then surely I could have been getting ready….." Rachel was interrupted by Ross.

"Shhhhh," he said, putting a finger on her lips like she was a child, he got out of the car, went around to the side Rachel was sitting on and opened the door and finished, "I thought maybe we could go somewhere a little different tonight."

"The planetarium…..are you joking?" she laughed.

"No, now come on" Ross said with a serious look on his face.

"Ok, lead the way."

When they got inside Ross took her to a big lecture room, the same room where they had their first date, the room was full of lilies; as he knew that was her favourite flower, he went over to the sound system and Fred Astaire, The Way You Look Tonight came on and the lights dimmed. Rachel was speechless, the room was fantastic, she didn't know why but for some reason a tear just rolled down her face.

"I love you. I always knew I loved you from the moment I saw you; even before you got your nose job," he laughed, "but I didn't think I could love someone as much as I love you. You have been my rock these last few months; with Monica and Chandler moving so far away, when dad was sick and everything, you've been amazing. You've given me everything I could ever want, you've made me so happy but there is one thing I would love you to do for me?!" he said.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she said, "What's that?"

And he went down on one knee and said, "Look up."

The two of them looked up and wrote in the stars was "Will You Marry Me?" Rachel cried even more, she looked back down at Ross and said, "Yes, I'd love to…..on one condition!"

"What?" he said, standing back up.

"That we do it proper this time and not in a small chapel in Las Vegas." she smiled.

"Deal." he said, and they kissed passionately, "You've made me the happiest man alive, me, you and Emma are going to be so happy together." and he looked into her eyes and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

It had been two months since Ross and Rachel had announced their engagement. Monica and Chandler had invited everyone to the house for a barbeque. Joey had been quite nervous about today; to him it was going to be all about couples, wedding and baby talk. Lately he had been feeling a little left out. When everyone got there the men took control of the barbeque and left the women to discuss wedding arrangements.

"The wedding is in exactly two months; I have catering, church, flowers, reception all sorted but the most important thing I'm going to need for my wedding is the dress and I don't have one, what am I going to do?" Rachel said, getting more and more stressed.

"Calm down, you'll get one. If it helps me and Pheb's will go dress shopping with you, if you want!" Monica stated.

"Oh my god that would be so good, thank you." she praised.

"What made you's pick the date so close?" Phoebe couldn't help but ask.

"We've gotten married before," she laughed, "and we've known each other years so it's not like were going to call it off because we feel we don't know each other." Rachel laughed.

"What about vows?" Monica asked.

"Were going to do the traditional thing." Rachel said.

Phoebe looked over at the guys and back at Monica and Rachel, she just couldn't keep it a secret anymore. "Guys, I have news but before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone and don't let Mike know I told you either."

"We promise." they said in unison.

"I'm pregnant." Phoebe blurted out.

"Oh my god that's brilliant news." Rachel said.

"Congratulations." said Monica.

"Why can Mike not know we know?" Rachel asked.

"He just doesn't want people to know yet, that's all." Phoebe said, wondering to herself, 'why doesn't he want people to know after all they were over the most dangerous time plus she'd start showing soon so people would guess and why hasn't he told his parents either?' she decided to just leave it until tomorrow and just enjoy the day.

_**Boys POV**_

"I think I'm going to try and start a proper relationship….." Joey just put out there. Ross, Chandler and Mike looked at each other.

"Well Joe…..that's good." Chandler said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Yeah after all you're not getting any younger." Ross stated.

At this comment Joey shot Ross some sharp looks. He knew it was true but to hear someone say it out loud made it even truer. He decided to make it his goal to have a proper girlfriend by the time of the wedding. He wanted someone that would care for him and that he could care for, not someone that would fall to their knees at, 'How You Doin?'. He wanted what he had with Rachel. When the burgers and hot dogs were made they all sat around the table and talked mostly about old times. They didn't leave until after twelve.

_**Next Day **_

As Joey was walking down the stairs, he bumped into this blonde who was walking up the stairs with some grocery shopping. They could each others eye and smiled at one another. He had to keep on walking though because he was already late for work; second day in a row. As he was walking to work he prayed he would see her again even if it was just walking by her in the hall.

_**Phoebe and Mike's POV**_

Phoebe woke with a fright she turned over and saw Mike watching her. They smiled at each other.

"Morning." they said at the same time and they both laughed.

"It's so beautiful out." Phoebe said, looking out the window and seeing the sun shining and the blue sky.

"I wish I could stay here in bed all day with you." he stated, while kissing her on the cheek and climbing out of bed and putting on his jeans.

Phoebe hesitated for a minute then said, "Why have you not told your parents?

"Told them what?" he questioned, while looking for a shirt.

"That I'm pregnant Mike. Were having a baby. Do you not want this?" Phoebe said worryingly.

"Of course I do." he protested.

"Then why don't you tell them?" she complained.

He went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, came back out, kissed her on the forehead and said, "I have to go, we'll talk later."

"No we won't…..Mike…..Mike." she called out after him. Then the door slammed shut and she threw her pillow at the wall.

_**Joey's POV**_

It was getting late and Joey decided to leave the set and get a sandwich for when he got home. He opened the doors to get into the building and took out his keys to open his mail box. He put down his sandwich, opened the mail box, took out the letters; mostly bills, as he was losing the box women was at the door. She couldn't get in as she had so many bags in her hands. Joey went over and opened the door for her.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"You're the blonde that I bumped into on the stairs this morning; the one with the grocery's." Joey smiled, taking some bags from the women while she took out her keys.

"Thanks. Yes that's me. A girl can never do enough shopping." she laughed, searching for her keys in her Gucci bag, "Ah ha, got them." she said, taking the bags from Joey, "I'm Alex." she stuck her elbow out for him to shake.

"I'm Joey." he laughed, shaking her elbow.

The two of them walked together until they got to the top of the stairs, they stopped and both hesitated to say anything and then Joey said, "You want to go to dinner tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to." she smiled.

They made their arrangements and decided to meet at 7 o clock the next day at the main entrance to the building. Joey went into his apartment and then it hit him…..he forgot his sandwich; he quickly ran back down to the entrance where he left it…..it was just his luck…..it was gone.

_**Next Day**_

For some strange reason Joey felt he needed the whole day off work to prepare for his date tonight. He phoned in sick to work, went to the shop and stocked up on aftershave, condoms and as he was leaving the shop he spotted a bunch of flowers that were half price and thought 'Why not?'. On the way back he stopped in Central Perk for some coffee; just to pass a bit of time. Joey was just about to leave when Ross and Emma walked in.

"Hey man what are you doing here? Are you not working today?" Ross asked, sitting down on the chair and putting Emma on his lap.

"Eh…..yes but no…..I called in sick…..I'm ok but I have a date….." Joey explained.

"What's new?" Ross joked.

"This one's different, I don't know why. I even bought flowers. I remember her name. She could be the proper girlfriend that I was telling you guy's about." Joey said seriously, while giving Emma a raisin.

"Joe you were really serious about that then." Ross said, not really being able to believe it.

Joey nodded his head and said, "It sounds crazy but I'm nervous and I'm worried about what to wear!"

"Well were not doing anything, if you want a hand then….." Ross offered.

"Oh man that would be great, thanks." Joey replied.

They left Central Perk and went up to Joey's apartment. Ross sat on the sofa with Emma while Joey brought out half his wardrobe. It took them nearly two hours to decide on what he should wear, in the end they decided on a black t-shirt with millionaire printed on the front of it, a pair of dark blue jeans and black slip-on shoes. It was getting nearer the time he had to meet Alex so he went in and had a shower. About half an hour later he was ready to go. Then Rachel came in and wished him good luck. He went down to the main entrance and standing there was a blonde woman, wearing blue boot cut jeans, a green knot neck slinky top, a black shrug jacket and a pair of black cut-out sling back shoes.

"Alex?" Joey said nervously.

She turned on her heels and smiled at him.

"Wow you look…..wow." Joey was stunned at how lovely she looked and he handed her the flowers.

"Awwwww thank you…..so where are we off to?" she said, smelling the flowers.

"I thought maybe dinner in this new little restaurant that's opened up, just down the road, then a walk in Central Park." he suggested.

"That sounds nice. Lead the way."

They got to the restaurant, were shown to a table and they ordered.

"This is a nice place." Alex said, looking at the design on the ceiling.

"Yeah it is. So Alex, what do you do?" Joey said, taking a keen interest in what she says.

"Well I'm a porn star!" she paused at the sight of his jaw drop and eyes basically pop out of their sockets, "I'm joking, I'm joking." She laughed.

"Oh…..oh ok." and he laughed with her.

"No seriously I'm ehhh…..I'm a lawyer." she said.

"Nice. Do you like it?" after he said that, he quickly continued to say, "Of course you like it, what am I saying?! Otherwise why would you go to college for so long." he said, thinking how stupid he must sound.

"No, no. I do like it but I have my days were I just wish I wasn't a lawyer. I'm sure everyone does. What about you? What do you do?" she asked.

"I'm an actor." he said, short and sweet.

"Oh really. What have you been in?...Now who sounds stupid, I'm on a date with an actor and I'm saying 'what have you been in?'." she said, quickly taking a drink of wine.

"You don't sound stupid, believe me I'd prefer you not knowing what I was in then pretending you've seen everything I was in…..but for future reference I stared in Days of our Lives, Mac & Cheese, did some plays and thought a class of aspiring actors." he said proudly.

"Wait a minute…..Joey…..Joey Tribbiani?!" she said with a smirk, "Dr. Drake Ramoray, I remember now." she continued.

"That's me." he said.

They talked for hours, the restaurant was nearly empty by the time they were leaving.

"Dinner was lovely." she said, kissing him on the cheek, "Thank you."

"No problem. I thought we could get a horse drawn carriage around the park." he suggested.

"I'd love that." she answered.

They queued up for a little while for the carriage when one came along Joey helped Alex into it, and put the blanket over them and Alex snuggled up close to Joey.

"Have you ever been married?" Alex asked.

"No. You?" Joey replied.

Alex didn't answer at first, taking everything into account and then she said, "Actually yes I have…..but were divorced now."

"I'm sorry…..were you married long?" Joey said.

"6 years…..we got married very young…..things happened, so we broke up, got divorced and I moved here to start a fresh." she explained.

"Well I'm glad you moved here if that helps." And he looked into he blue eyes and smiled.

"Yeah it does." and she lay her head on his shoulder.

The two of them just sat in the carriage in silence for the rest of the journey and cuddled each other. When the horse drawn carriage was over they walked home hand-in-hand. When they got to the top of the stairs, they stopped and looked at each other.

"So your one floor above me?" Joey stated.

"That's right. I had a wonderful night, thank you. I must sound crazy but I haven't felt this way in a long time." she said.

"Me either." he agreed and he leaned in to kiss her. They both kissed and Joey said, "Do you want to come in?"

Alex nodded and Joey led the way. When the apartment door closed, the amount of passion in the room was unreal, they were immediately all over each other. They went into the bedroom, after throwing their clothes all over the kitchen and living-room and they both just had the best sex ever.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

It was only 12:45pm and Monica was already run off her feet in work, now that her restaurant was opening earlier in the day; to get more customers for the lunchtime rush she had to do more shifts. Just as she was about to put the parsley on the plate Claude, the head waitress called her out to the phone.

"The phone of course it's the phone, whenever I'm busy it's always the phone….." she mumbled to herself in a stressed way, before she picked up the phone she cleared her throat and said, "Hello, Monica speaking."

"Mon it's Rachel. Are you busy? I have a day off and so does Pheb's…..wedding dress shopping Mon, its two weeks away…..I need a dress!" Rachel said obviously.

Monica put her eyes to heaven and stated, "I'm in work and I'm rushed off my feet," before Rachel could say anything Monica continued in a whisper, "how am I going to get out of work now?"

"Oh I don't know say your friend went into premature labour." Rachel said.

"Look, I'll think of something. I'll meet you outside the bridal shop were I got my wedding dress in an hour." Monica said, putting the phone down.

An hour and a half later and Monica arrived. Rachel and Phoebe were already there and Monica noticed Rachel looked quite upset.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Monica said, rubbing Rachel's arm.

Rachel wiped her hair out of her face and sighed. She looked into the shop behind her and said, "We had a look at the dresses before you came and I found this wonderful dress oh it was perfect even the price was in the right bracket…..but some snobby cow came over, took it out of my hands and said 'this _**isn't**_for sale!' and just walked away…..Monica what am I going to do…..it was perfect." she put her head into her hands and let out a whimper.

"Look, there'll be other dresses, Ok…..now let's go dress hunting." Monica smiled.

Two and a half hours later and Monica, Rachel and Phoebe were in a small coffee shop. Rachel was even more stressed out now than before because she wasn't any closer to finding her dream dress.

"Oooh why didn't I go to Paris after all…..I would've got a dress there…..the fashion capital of the world!" Rachel cried out.

Monica looked at Phoebe and said, in a low voice, "Our coffee shop is better; this place doesn't even have a Gunther there all teenage student people." The two of them laughed.

"You guy's it's not funny!" Rachel stated.

"Sweetie were….." Monica gave up on what she was going to say and continued with something else, "Right ok this is what were going to do…there is a little French bridal shop down the street, it's only small but there might be something you like there…..now we've a wedding dress to find and not a lot of time, so let's go." Monica said, in her serious tone.

When they got to the shop it was empty; so all the people working there were very happy to help them. Rachel tried on nearly every dress in the shop. Just as they were leaving Rachel spotted a dress in the corner that looked just like the one in the other shop. She walked over to it and before getting her hopes up she looked at the price tag…..it was too expensive, she walked away and looked at everyone's face; even the staff were looking at her with anticipation.

"Oh my god that was so pretty…..but there's no way I could afford that." Rachel said, sadly.

Just as they opened the door to leave the women standing behind the till said, "Wait." They stopped and looked back at her, she walked over to the dress and marked it half price and said, "Now can you afford it?"

Rachel looked at her as if it was a joke and said, "What? Are you serious? Wont your boss kill you?"

"I am the boss. Now take the dress and have a fantastic wedding." the woman handed Rachel the dress and smiled.

Rachel paid her and before she could change her mind walked out of the shop very fast saying, "Thank you so much, thank you."

When Rachel got back to the apartment she immediately put the dress away so as Ross didn't see it before the big day and also so nothing would happen to it. Just as she put it away Ross came home with Emma.

"Hi sweetie." Rachel said, while hugging Ross and giving Emma a kiss.

"How was your day?" Ross asked.

"Emmm…..well it ended good that's all that matters. I was thinking maybe when I put Emma to bad we could get a take-away and watch a film." she suggested.

"That sounds great." he said, and he kissed her forehead.

_**Phoebe's POV**_

Phoebe was driving home from her long day out with the girls. Her mind was on Mike and even though she had the radio on in the car she just wasn't listening to it she was to focused on the fact that they still hadn't talked properly. Phoebe was on the highway when her cell rang, she looked over at it on the passenger seat and saw Mike calling; she would never normally answer a call when she was driving but she had already missed three calls from him; as earlier in the day he had rung but she didn't hear it. She decided to answer it. She picked the phone up without pulling over.

"Mike?!" Phoebe said, with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on her phone.

"Yeah it's me. I was just ringing to say sorry for the way I've been acting lately, I should be saying this to your face and I will but I've felt like crap all day and I couldn't wait anymore…..Phoebe…..Phoebe….." Mike stopped half-way; the line had gone dead.

Phoebe had let the phone fall down at her feet and as she ruffled around in the seat to find it, she lost control of the car and went off the road crashing through a fence and into a tree. Phoebe was knocked out and when she woke up she saw a doctor and a nurse, who was holding her wrist and looking at a watch, standing over her.

"Hello, can you hear me? Your in hospital. Phoebe we rang your husband and he's in his way." the doctor informed her.

"The…..the baby…..is the baby ok?" Phoebe asked, in a nervous and confused way.

"Phoebe don't worry we're going to bring you down for an ultra-sound in a few minutes." he said.

"It was an accident I just lost control." she said, getting quite agitated and trying to sit up.

"Ok Phoebe its alright. You have to lay down for me ok." he said, while trying to calm her.

Mike came running into the ward calling out Phoebe's name; the doctor went out and brought him into her. Her went in behind the curtain and let out a deep breath, walked over to Phoebe and kissed her forehead and said, "I'm so glad your ok," and kissed her again, "So what happens now?" Mike asked the doctor.

"Well she's being brought for an ultra-sound now and because she hit her head were going to keep her over night and if everything is ok tomorrow then she should be able to go home but tonight she need to rest." The doctor explained.

Phoebe went for the ultra-sound and Mike decided that he would wait in the ward for her to come back, she was gone for nearly an hour and Mike had fallen asleep, when he woke up Phoebe was back in the room but she was also asleep, he decided to leave her be and he would just sit in the chair beside her and watch his beautiful wife sleep.

The next morning they were both woken by the doctor who gave Phoebe the all clear to go home. While in the taxi home neither of them spoke to one another but Mike held Phoebe's hand the whole way. They finally got back home and when Mike opened the apartment door Phoebe was welcomed with a welcome home banner and many flowers.

"I got some help from the gang, I'll run you a bath if you want or maybe you just want to have a lay down?!" Mike said, walking around the apartment frantically.

"Mike…..why have you not asked me?" Phoebe asked, with a touch of concern in her voice.

"Asked you what?" Mike questioned, suddenly stopping on the spot.

"Huh…..I was right…..you never wanted this baby and you don't care what happens to it either do you?!" Phoebe stated.

"What? No, Phoebe…of course I care." Mike said.

"Then why not once have you asked what the ultra-sound showed and why did you not come with me when I was going for it…..for god's sake Mike we could have lost this baby and I would've been on my own being told." she shouted.

"I don't know why I didn't go with you or why I haven't asked, I guess I'm still getting over the fact that I caused my wife, the woman I love to crash her car and I could've lost her. Is that reason enough?" Mike shouted back, and he took a seat on the sofa.

Phoebe sat down beside him, held his hand and said in a consoling voice, "Mike, this wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have picked up the phone while driving. This isn't your fault and anyway…..be thankful that all I got was a cut on the head and we still have our baby boy."

"Boy?! Were having a boy?!" he said, for the first time with a note of excitement in his voice.

"Yes," she said, and they both hugged each other, "So does this mean you're a little bit more excited about it?" she continued.

"I was always excited about it, but it was just a little too much to take in that's all." Mike explained.

"So your going to tell your parents soon then?!" Phoebe asked, nervously.

"Of course. I'm seeing them tomorrow so I'll tell them then." He said, smiling.

"Good. Ok I'm going to go have a lay down." She said, kissing him and walking into the bedroom.

_**Chandler's POV **_

It was another day; a fresh day and he got to spend it with both Jack and Ericka…..again. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with them but there was only so much baby talk someone could handle. Monica was working more shifts in work and when she got home she was too tired to do anything. There was just no Monica and Chandler time anymore. Chandler decided that he would take the kids to see Uncle Joey today. So he packed up the kids and got the tube. Chandler knocked on Joey's apartment; something he hadn't done in a long time. Joey answered and the two of them just immediately hugged, when they did that Chandler walked in, got the kids settled and the two of them got a beer and sat at the counter and sat in silence for a little while.

"How've you been?" Joey asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Good, good. You?" Chandler questioned.

"Same." Joey said, nodding.

"I didn't mean for it to be this long before we hung out but I've been really busy minding the kids and just work when I do go in its busy." Chandler tried to explain.

"Look man don't worry about it. I completely understand." Joey said.

"So how's it going with Alex?" Chandler asked.

"Oh man its going sooooo good. I mean I haven't felt this way about anyone since Rachel." Joey smiled.

"I'm happy for you man." Chandler said patting Joey's back.

Two and a half hours later and Chandler looked at his watch, it was getting late and he had to get the kids home plus he wondered maybe if Monica was home they could spend some time together. He got up and said, "Oh man it's late, I better go."

"Oh right ok…..eh I guess I'll see you at the wedding then." Joey stammered.

When Chandler got home, he put the children to bed and sat downstairs waiting for Monica to get home. By half eleven Monica was still not home from work and he was beginning to worry, he had rung her cell numerous times but there was no answer, he also rang the restaurant and was told she left nearly three hours ago, he decided to try her cell one last time and if there was no answer he would start ringing friends and family. Just as he was dialling her number the front door opened and Monica walked in. She shut the door and froze on the spot when she saw Chandler just staring at her.

"Where the hell have you been, I've been worried sick about you?!" Chandler said, walking around to Monica and hugging her.

"I was in work…..yeah two of the chefs called in sick and I had to say late, then I had to lock up." Monica said quickly, as if she had been rehearsing it all night. "How's the kids, they asleep?!" she continued.

"Yeah." Chandler said, in a low voice.

"I'll go check on them." Monica went upstairs, he was dumbstruck…..Monica had just lied to his face about where she had been, why? He sank into the sofa, not knowing why she had lied. He decided he would leave it for tonight plus he wasn't very good at confrontation especially with Monica.

The next morning Chandler was already up when Monica came down.

"You're up early!" Monica stated, while kissing Ericka and jack.

"Yeah well I didn't get that much sleep." Chandler said, quickly.

"You must love it though, working from home and not having to work late in an office." Monica joked.

"Yeah it's great, working from home; spending time with the kids and you; well when your home that is. Last night must've been really busy." Chandler said, while putting the kids in the play-pen.

"Oh yeah yeah last night yeah…..thank god I have the next week off….." Monica was cut short by Chandler.

"Will you _**please**_ just stop lying…?" Chandler shouted.

"What?" Monica said, confused.

"You keep lying…..no…please don't interrupt me just let me say what I have to say…..I know you weren't working late last night, I rang the restaurant they said you ad gone three hours ago…..where were you? Huh…..Mon we don't spend time together anymore! You _**never**_ see the kids because of 'work'…..what's going on Mon?" Chandler continued to shout.

"I don't know…..work….." Monica was stopped again by Chandler.

"Stop lying…..I know you haven't been working the way you say you have…..for god's sake you don't even give out if I don't use a coster…..please just tell me what's going on?" Chandler pleaded.

"Nothing is going on!" Monica said, walking over to Chandler and rubbing his arm.

"Fine." Chandler stated, while leaving the room.

_**Phoebe and Mike's POV**_

Phoebe hadn't seen Mike in the last few days as he was staying in his parents; due to a work trip and he would also be telling his parents about the baby. Phoebe couldn't wait to see him and ask how his parents took the news; Mike was due home at any moment. For the few days Mike was away she thought it strange how he didn't want her to be there when he told his parents but all these thoughts went straight out of her mind when the front door opened and Mike appeared, she ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"So I take it you missed me then?!" Mike joked.

"Of course. Now how did your parents take the news?" Phoebe asked, curiously.

"Yeah they were shocked…..but pleased." Mike stated.

"Oh that's good…..thank you Mike for telling them I just wanted them to know sooner rather then later." Phoebe explained.

"No yeah I understand." Mike said.

"Right ok well I'm going to go for a walk then maybe the coffee house. You want to come?" Phoebe asked.

"No that's ok. I think I'll unpack and then have a lay down."

Phoebe kissed Mike goodbye and left the apartment. She decided a walk was too much effort so she chooses to just go straight to the coffee house. She sat on the usual couch and had a latte. Just as she was sitting there enjoying her own company she heard a familiar voice say her name. She looked around and it was David standing behind her.


End file.
